User blog:Type: Sparky/My Ideas
Transforming Eevee's Card Ideas It's fun to create new stuff :/ Changes *Lava Pup HP buffed to 250 (+20 on level up), Lava Pup levels are now 5 higher, Lava Hound + Pup Hit Speed buffed to 0.7 sec Arena 0 Arena 1 Arena 2 Arena 3 Arena 4 *'(1 Elixir Common card) Lava Pups:' Spawns in two Lava Pups to make things roast. They come in a burst of flame and are shoved 5 tiles apart. **HP: 250 (500 - x2) (+20 (40 - x2) on level up) | Damage: 45 (90 - x2) (+4 (+8 - x2) on level up) | Spawn Damage: 50 (100 - x2) (+10 (+20 - x2) on level up) | Spawn Radius: 3x3 |Damage Per Second: 64 (128 - x2) (+10 (+20 - x2) on level up) | Speed: Medium (60) | Deploy Time: 1 sec | Range: 2 | Target: Air & Ground | Count: x2 | Lava Pup Level: 6 (+1 on level up) | Transport: Air *'(3 Elixir Rare card) Lava Mob:' Four Lava Pups pop up in a burst of flame and are shoved 5 tiles apart. They continue to mob all in their path. **HP: 250 (1000 - x4) (+20 (80 - x4) on level up) | Damage: 45 (180 - x4) (+4 (+16 - x4) on level up) | Spawn Damage: 50 (200 - x4) (+10 (+40 - x4) on level up) | Spawn Radius: 3x3 |Damage Per Second: 64 (256 - x4) (+10 (+40 - x4) on level up) | Speed: Medium (60) | Deploy Time: 1 sec | Range: 2 | Target: Air & Ground | Count: x4 | Lava Pup Level: 6 (+1 on level up) | Transport: Air *'(5 Elixir Epic card) Lava Horde:' These six Lava Pups hold a grudge against all in the Arena. They fiercely split 5 tiles apart when they appear in a ball of flame and then consume all in their rage. **HP: 250 (1500 - x6) (+20 (100 - x6) on level up) | Damage: 45 (270 - x6) (+4 (+24 - x6) on level up) | Spawn Damage: 50 (300 - x6) (+10 (+60 - x6) on level up) | Spawn Radius: 3x3 |Damage Per Second: 64 (384 - x6) (+10 (+60 - x6) on level up) | Speed: Medium (60) | Deploy Time: 1 sec | Range: 2 | Target: Air & Ground | Count: x6 | Lava Pup Level: 6 (+1 on level up) | Transport: Air Arena 5 Arena 6 *'(3 Elixir Common card) Electro Spirits:' Two mischievous little spheres of... well... mischief! They LOVE to electrify it all, which often lands them in hot water. **HP: 65 (+12 on level up) | Area Damage: 65 (+5 on level up) | Spawn Damage: 70 (+10 on level up) | Speed: Extreme (150) | Deploy Time: 1 sec | Range: 2 | Radius: 5x5 | Target: Air & Ground | Stun Duration: 0.5 sec (+0.1 sec on level up) | Count: x2 | Transport: Ground *'(1 Elixir Common card) Super Skeleton:' Larry has now got a suit which makes him good at surprising. Who the heck built him that? Who even thought what was a good idea? Sheesh, even Spear Goblins were a better idea... **HP: 200 (+16 on level up) | Damage: 20 (+8 on level up) | Damage Per Second: 80 (+32 on level up) | Spawn Damage: 50 (+5 on level up) | Speed: Very Fast (120) | Hit Speed: 0.25 sec | Deploy Time: 0.1 sec | Range: Melee | Spawn Radius: 3x3 | Target: Ground | Transport: Ground Royal Arena *'(2 Elixir Common card) Swordsman Goblins:' Two brave Goblins stepped up, took time to train with their four midget swords... and ended up with only a tiny bit of stat boosts. Wow. **HP: 150 (300 - x2)(+10 (20 - x2) on level up) | Damage: 25 (50 - x2) (+5 (+10 - x2) on level up) | Damage Per Second: 50 (100 - x2) (+10 (+20 - x2) on level up) | Speed: Extreme (150) | Hit Speed: 0.5 sec | Deploy Time: 1 sec | Range: Melee | Target: Ground | Transport: Ground Arena 8 Arena 9 Legendary Arena Other Category:Blog posts